1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a print medium supply apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a print medium supply apparatus improved to improve pickup performance thereof and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are apparatuses configured to form images on a print medium in response to input signals and may include printers, copier, facsimiles, multi-function printers implemented by integrating functions thereof, and the like.
Such an image forming apparatus is provided with a print medium supply apparatus for supplying a print medium. Conventionally, a print medium supply apparatus picks up a loaded print medium one sheet at a time and supplies the print medium to an image forming apparatus.
Specifically, one or more print media are loaded in the print medium supply apparatus, are picked up one sheet at a time by a pickup roller, pass through a supply roller, and are supplied to a main body of the image forming apparatus.
However, in the process of supplying a print medium, when friction between the loaded print media is large, surfaces of the print media are not uniform, cutting states of perimeters of the print media are not acceptable, or the like, pickup is not performed smoothly, and thus a problem in which the plurality of print media are introduced occurs, or the print medium is not introduced occurs. Accordingly, a problem in that the image forming apparatus malfunctions or the like occurs.